charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Charmed Ones/Gallery
Screen Shots PowerOfThreeSpell.jpg|Season 1 (Something Wicca This Way Comes) PrueHandofFatima1.jpg|Season 1 (I've Got You Under My Skin) VanqShapesh.jpg|Season 1 (Thank You For Not Morphing) Charmed104_707.jpg|Season 1 (Dead Man Dating) Sisters&Quake 1x05.jpg|Season 1 (Dream Sorcerer) Charmed106_596.jpg|Season 1 (The Wedding from Hell) Charmed107_568.jpg|Season 1 (The Fourth Sister) Charmed108_045.jpg|Season 1 (The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) Charmed109_624.jpg|Season 1 (The Witch is Back) Reli14.jpg|Season 1 (Wicca Envy) Charmed111_626.jpg|Season 1 (Feats of Clay) Charmed112_849.jpg|Season 1 (The Wendigo) 01x13 - Sisters discuss Friday 13th.jpg|Season 1 (From Fear to Eternity) Charmed114_057.jpg|Season 1 (Secrets and Guys) Charmed115_699.jpg|Season 1 (Is There a Woogy in the House?) Charmed116_679.jpg|Season 1 (Which Prue is It, Anyway?) Time Travelling.jpg|Season 1 (That '70s Episode) Charmed118_602 (1).jpg|Season 1 (When Bad Warlocks Go Good) Charmed119_766.jpg|Season 1 (Out of Sight) Charmed120_744.jpg|Season 1 (The Power of Two) Charmed121_065.jpg|Season 1 (Love Hurts) Charmed122_369.jpg|Season 1 (Deja Vu All Over Again) 2x01-Altar.jpg|Season 2 (Witch Trial) 2x02-Sisters.jpg|Season 2 (Morality Bites) Charmed203_627.jpg|Season 2 (The Painted World) VanquishMasMain.jpg|Season 2 (The Devil's Music) Charmed205_602.jpg|Season 2 (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) 2x06-tco.jpg|Season 2 (That Old Black Magic) Charmed207_683.jpg|Season 2 (They're Everywhere) Charmed208_285.jpg|Season 2 (P3 H2O) Ms. Hellfire - door.jpg|Season 2 (Ms. Hellfire) Heartbreak City - freeze.jpg|Season 2 (Heartbreak City) Charmed211_591.jpg|Season 2 (Reckless Abandon) Awakened.jpg|Season 2 (Awakened) Animal Pragmatism - p3.jpg|Season 2 (Animal Pragmatism) Charmed214_180.jpg|Season 2 (Pardon My Past) Charmed215_561.jpg|Season 2 (Give Me a Sign) Charmed216_690.jpg|Season 2 (Murphy's Luck) Charmed217_583.jpg|Season 2 (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) Charmed218_669.jpg|Season 2 (Chick Flick) Ex Libris - P3.jpg|Season 2 (Ex Libris) PowersWilliamson.jpg|Season 2 (Astral Monkey) Charmed221_721.jpg|Season 2 (Apocalypse, Not) Be Careful What You Witch For - Bottle.jpg|Season 2 (Be Careful What You Witch For) Charmed301_788.jpg|Season 3 (The Honeymoon's Over) LeoPiperWedding1.jpg|Season 3 (Magic Hour) Charmed303_662.jpg|Season 3 (Once Upon a Time) 3x04-Sisters.jpg|Season 3 (All Halliwell's Eve) Charmed305_309.jpg|Season 3 (Sight Unseen) Charmed306_758.jpg|Season 3 (Primrose Empath) Charmed307_737.jpg|Season 3 (Power Outage) Charmed308_021.jpg|Season 3 (Sleuthing with the Enemy) TheSistersAreVanquishingKeirkan.jpg|Season 3 (Coyote Piper) Charmed310_744.jpg|Season 3 (We All Scream for Ice Cream) Charmed311_318.jpg|Season 3 (Blinded by the Whitelighter) Phoebe Prue Piper 3x12.jpg|Season 3 (Wrestling with Demons) Charmed313_793.jpg|Season 3 (Bride and Gloom) Charmed314_159.jpg|Season 3 (The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) Charmed315_383.jpg|Season 3 (Just Harried) Power of Three 3x16.jpg|Season 3 (Death Takes a Halliwell) Prue Piper Phoebe 3x17.jpg|Season 3 (Pre-Witched) Charmed318_287.jpg|Season 3 (Sin Francisco) Charmed319_603.jpg|Season 3 (The Demon Who Came in From the Cold) 3x20-Sisters-Leo.jpg|Season 3 (Exit Strategy) Charmed321_206.jpg|Season 3 (Look Who's Barking Charmed322_007.jpg|Season 3 (All Hell Breaks Loose) 4x01-PowerOfThreeReborn.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 1) Charmed402_258.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 2) Charmed403_438.jpg|Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury) 4x04-Sisters.jpg|Season 4 (Enter the Demon) TheCharmedOnesClovered.jpg|Season 4 (Size Matters) 4x06-SistersVanquishShocker.jpg|Season 4 (A Knight to Remember) GirlsGArden.jpg|Season 4 (Brain Drain) Charmed408_308.jpg|Season 4 (Black as Cole) Charmed409_523.jpg|Season 4 (Muse to My Ears) Charmed410_818.jpg|Season 4 (A Paige from the Past) Charmed411_556.jpg|Season 4 (Trial by Magic) Charmed412_710.jpg|Season 4 (Lost and Bound) Charmed413 653.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed and Dangerous) The charmed ones cast the spell to vanquish kurzon.jpg|Season 4 (The Three Faces of Phoebe) Charmed415_812.jpg|Season 4 (Marry-Go-Round) Charmed416_751.jpg|Season 4 (The Fifth Halliwheel) Charmed417_526.jpg|Season 4 (Saving Private Leo) Charmed418_011.jpg|Season 4 (Bite Me) Charmed419_451.jpg|Season 4 (We're Off to See the Wizard) Charmed420_612.jpg|Season 4 (Long Live the Queen) Charmed421 666.jpg|Season 4 (Womb Raider) 4x22-Sisters.jpg|Season 4 (Witch Way Now?) Charmed501_616.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 1) Charmed502_313.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 2) 5x03-47.png|Season 5 (Happily Ever After) Charmed504_404.jpg|Season 5 (Siren Song) Charmed505_483.jpg|Season 5 (Witches in Tights) Charmed506_223.jpg|Season 5 (The Eyes Have It) Charmed507_456.jpg|Season 5 (Sympathy for the Demon) Charmed508_605.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch in Time) 5x09-43.png|Season 5 (Sam, I Am) 5x10-47.png|Season 5 (Y Tu Mummy Tambien) Charmed511_042.jpg|Season 5 (The Importance of Being Phoebe) 5x12-8.png|Season 5 (Centennial Charmed) 5x13-10.png|Season 5 (House Call) 5x14SleepingSpell.png|Season 5 (Sand Francisco Dreamin') Charmed515_111.jpg|Season 5 (The Day the Magic Died) Charmed516_657.jpg|Season 5 (Baby's First Demon) 5x17P31.png|Season 5 (Lucky Charmed) Charmed518_836.jpg|Season 5 (Cat House) 5x19-44.png|Season 5 (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) 5x20-Sisters-Without-Senses.jpg|Season 5 (Sense and Sense Ability) 5x21-40.png|Season 5 (Necromancing the Stone) Charmed522_628.jpg|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess! Part 1) 5x23-13.png|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess! Part 2) 6x01_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) 6x02_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2) 6x03_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Forget Me...Not) 6x04_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (The Power of Three Blondes) 6x05_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Love's a Witch 6x06_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (My Three Witches) 6x07_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Soul Survivor) 6x08_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Sword and the City) 6x09-Sisters.jpg|Season 6 (Little Monsters) 6x09 TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Little Monsters 2) 6x10_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Chris-Crossed) 6x11_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Witchstock) 6x12_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Prince Charmed) 6x13_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Used Karma) 6x14_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) 6x16_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father) 6x17-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Hyde School Reunion) 6x18_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Spin City) 6x19_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 6 (Crimes and Witch-Demeanors) 6x19-Sisters.jpg|Season 6 (Crimes and Witch-Demeanors 2) Charmed-6x21.jpg|Season 6 (Witch Wars) 6x22-Sisters-Bad.jpg|Season 6 (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1) Charmed-6x23.jpg|Season 6 (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2) 7x01-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (A Call to Arms) 7x02-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (The Bare Witch Project) 7x03-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Cheaper by the Coven) 7x04-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Charrrmed!) 7x05-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Styx Feet Under) 7x06-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Once in a Blue Moon) 7x07-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Someone to Witch Over Me) 7x09-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (There's Something About Leo) 7x11-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Ordinary Witches) 7x12-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Extreme Makeover: World Edition) 7x13-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Charmageddon) 7x14-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Carpe Demon) 7x15-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Show Ghouls) 7x16_TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (The Seven Year Witch) 7x17-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Scry Hard) 7x19-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Freaky Phoebe) 7x20-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Imaginary Fiends) 7x21-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Death Becomes Them) 7x22-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 7 (Something Wicca This Way Goes...?) 8x01-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Still Charmed and Kicking) 8x02-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Malice in Wonderland) 8x03-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Run, Piper, Run) 8x04-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Desperate Housewitches) 8x05-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Rewitched) 8x06-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie: Vol. 1) 8x07-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (The Lost Picture Show) 8x08-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Battle of the Hexes) 8x09-CharmedHulked.jpg|Season 8 (Hulkus Pocus) 8x10-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Vaya Con Leos) 8x11-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Mr. & Mrs. Witch) 8x12-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Payback's a Witch) 8x13-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Repo Manor) 8x14-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (12 Angry Zen) 8x16-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Engaged and Confused) 8x18-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (The Torn Identity) 8x19-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (The Jung and the Restless) 8x20-TheCharmedOnes.jpg|Season 8 (Gone with the Witches) 8x21-Sisters.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie: Vol. 2) Charmed_Forever.jpg|Season 8 (Forever Charmed) Comics Telepathic Connection 2.jpg|Season 9 (Last Witch Effort) Sisters with Prue.png|Season 9 (Four's Company) 10.07-TheCharmedOnes-comic.png|Season 10 (Hard Knox Life) Shax-vanquishing-comics.jpg|Season 10 (Virtue) Charmed-10x20-the-reason.jpg|Season 10 (The Reason) Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery